


Selfies {Gray Fullbuster}

by celestialtaehyung



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtaehyung/pseuds/celestialtaehyung
Summary: Pictures are often used to capture the dearest moments of our lives.





	Selfies {Gray Fullbuster}

I smiled at the picture. Gray and I had taken it after our first date. We’d taken one before the date, too, but I thought that the second one looked better. We stood outside my house, the sky dark, and the porch light illuminating the two of us. My head rested on his shoulder, allowing Gray to rest his head atop of mine. The two of us wore equally huge and goofy grins, looking directly into the camera.

I slid my thumb across the phone screen, moving on to the next picture. I’d taken it before our second date. Gray had taken me to a funfair, determined to win me a stuffed animal of my choice. He had always been cheesy like that, but I loved him for it.

In the picture, there was a ‘Hook a Duck’ stand. Gray held one of the magnetic rods tightly, leaning in as far as he could. On his face, he wore a look of pure concentration and determination. I had been holding the camera, cheering him on as I snapped the picture. In the end, he had won me a small, stuffed teddy bear. I had name him Mr. Duck, since he was won at a ‘Hook a Duck’ stand.

The next photo had been taken on a lazy day in. Gray had taken the picture this time. I was cuddled up against him, my hair a mess, my pyjamas covered in food stains. He wore his pyjamas too, though they were not as messy as mine.

I could see the TV in the background, displaying a game of football that Gray had forced me to watch. It was incredibly boring, hence why I was falling asleep on his body. He had positioned the camera so that it captured the two of us perfectly as he smiled into the lens. My eyelids covered my eyes, my head resting against his chest.

I skipped the next few photos. They were of the stuffed bear that Gray had won me. For some reason, I had thought it would be funny to have a montage of Mr. Duck’s best moments.

The next photo of Gray and I had been taken a few dates later, when Gray had finally asked me to be his girlfriend. He’d went over the top in planning the perfect date. Gray had taken me to a really fancy restaurant, paid for everything and then taken me elsewhere.

I remembered arriving at a park, where rose petals had been strewn across the path. After following the trail for a while, I’d come to a stop at a blanket, on which there was a candle. I’d feared that the candle would fall and set fire to the plaid blanket, but it never did.

Gray had sat me down on the blanket and asked me, causing me to freak out. After several moments of shock, I’d replied with a yes. Gray had then pulled out my phone and taken a picture of the two of us hugging. I had been close to tears in the photo.

After skipping more photos, I came across one that I hadn’t seen before. I was laying in my bed, my eyes shut and the duvet pulled over my body. It looked as though I was hugging the sheets, but I couldn’t be sure. The curtains had been pulled open, allowing light to flood into the room. That should have woken me up, but clearly didn’t. I could make out Gray’s thumb in one corner of the picture, causing a stifled laugh to escape my lips. He must have taken the picture of me whilst I was asleep. It bewildered me that I hadn’t come across it before.

I passed more pictures, each one of Gray and I. We were always at different locations: the park, the cinema, the funfair. Most had been taken when we were at home, cuddled up to one another, or attempting to take mugshots. There was a photo of me screaming, which made me laugh loudly. Gray must have crept up on me.

Several pictures later, I came to a halt on the one that made my eyes water. It had been taken on the day that Gray proposed to me. This photo had been taken exactly two years after our first ever picture together. I examined each detail of the picture with much care, a sad smile playing on my lips.

We were stood outside of the same café, in which we had first met. Our first conversation had consisted of me yelling at him. He had been stood just in front of me as we queued. When he ordered the last chocolate cake, I had yelled at him. I was in the _worst_ mood. Gray apologized and, handing the cake over, insisted that he would make it up to me.

When he had proposed, he’d hidden the ring in my chocolate cake. I had nearly choked on it, which made me incredibly flustered and embarrassed. In my defence, I had not been expecting to find a ring inside my food.

Gray had jumped up and helped me as I coughed and spluttered. Then he asked me to marry him. I’d ended up crying, making a fool of myself in front of the entire café. After minutes of crying and attempting to register the situation, I finally said yes. The café had erupted in tears as Gray snapped a picture, in which I had been convinced to show my ring to the camera.

It was a beautiful ring, one that I’d always kept on me. If ever I needed a bigger one, I would go and have the band adjusted.

I finally came across the last picture we’d ever taken together. We’d taken it at our wedding, during the party. It was a perfect picture. It had been taken at the right moment by my best friend, during the first dance.

Gray had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, whilst I had my arms locked firmly around his neck. He had pulled me close, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. He had rested his head on top of mine, his eyes shut and a content smile playing on his lips.

My face couldn’t be seen, but my dress could. That same wedding dress still hung in my wardrobe, alongside Gray’s suit. I couldn’t bear to part with either of them.

It was nice to sit down and remind myself of the great memories that I had shared with Gray. But, I lost him six months after our wedding, during the Christmas holidays. Gray had never told me that he was ill, not until it was too late. I was never able to come to terms with the fact. I’d simply told myself that he was lying, that it couldn’t be true.

But he’d died on the thirty first of December, leaving me heartbroken and empty.

After a year of suffering, a year of emptiness, I was finally getting back on track. I sighed, taking one last look at the picture. A lone tear ran down my cheek as I locked the phone screen.

“I hope you’re still waiting for me, Gray.” I whispered, placing my phone down beside me. All I wanted was to be with Gray, to be in his arms once more.

Eventually, I would be able to.


End file.
